Dear Sasuke
by Azamiko
Summary: Sakura writes letters to Sasuke about her friend Naruto. AU, modern, reincarnation, shounenai...that about covers it...
1. Strong souls

Um...; Yeah, I have no real excuse for this...It will be at least 3 chapters, mostly from Sakura's POV...Oh, and it's Sasu/Naru, if you couldn't tell...Modern-day, reincarnation fic...AU, because the Ninja villages existed in the past of their world...get it?

Dedicated to all of the people who can't stand Sasu/Naru, but read THE BET, anyway. Sorry that it's another Sasu/Naru (sort of...I don't even know if they'll meet until the end), but Sakura plays a big role...

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

You don't know me, so you're probably wondering why I'm writing you so informally. I'm not sure if I could explain it to you. You might think I'm crazy, that I'm a stalker just after you for your family's money, that I saw your picture and fell in love with you, there are lots of reasons you could simply put this letter down, but I really hope that you won't do that.

To begin my REAL letter, I want to talk about you. I'll start by listing facts that I know about you. 1) You are the youngest son of the Kobayashi family, which runs a multi-billion dollar corporation. I have no idea what they DO, honestly. 2) You have an older sister in college, who'll eventually share the running of the company with you. 3) You are handsome, and I'll bet lots of girls like you. You aren't interested in them. 4) You have few close friends and are known for being a bit of a loner. 5) You're fluent in English, which is how you are reading this. It's a good thing, too, because I don't think I'd want a secretary or someone reading some of the things I'm saying.

Now, this is where I'll start getting a little more personal, but I hope you don't take any offense. 6) You hate sweets but love plain foods like dango. 7) You're even more strict with yourself than you are with others. 8) You're a black-belt in two or three types of martial arts. 9) You try to act mature and aloof, but you're still just 14, like me. 10) That's why you're still reading this; you're curious.

Next, I'll tell you a little bit about me. My name is Haruhi Sakurazaka; I live in San Francisco, California. I'm an orphan, but I've lived with a kind adoptive family for the past seven years. When I was four, a boy was brought to the orphanage. My first memory is of naming him: Naruto Uzumaki. He has blond hair and blue eyes, so no one--not even me--knows why I gave him a Japanese name, especially such an odd one. We think that it had something to do with living in a mostly Asian neighborhood. My adoptive family is Japanese, so I changed my name to theirs, even though, like Naruto, I'm not Asian.

Since that day, Naruto has been my best friend, my brother. He's goofy, and an idiot, and strong, stronger than I'll ever have the opportunity to be. He gets in trouble in school, ditches class and doesn't pay attention when he IS there, but he still says, to anyone who'll listen, that he'll definitely 'be someone important, someday!'

Like I said, Naruto is stronger than me; he's had to be. I was lucky, there was only a short amount of time between my parent's deaths and my adoption. Now, ten years later, Naruto still hasn't been adopted. I don't know if his case-worker took an instant dislike to him, or what, but somehow, he ALWAYS gets put into abusive or negligent foster homes. For ten years, he's been shuffled around, ignored and hurt by people he was supposed to be able to trust, and he's never stopped smiling, never stopped believing that he'll find a family one day.

Of course, I didn't know any of that until about a year ago, when the police showed up at my doorstep to ask me questions. He was in the hospital, with multiple breaks and a concussion. Evidently, one of the other kids in the house had gang connections and didn't like something that that moron had said. Do you know what it's like, to hear about something like that and know that you'd been too blind to see?

He's fine, now, of course, and actually staying with someone decent for once. A martial arts instructor, actually, and a friend of my mother's. Once she heard about his circumstances…well, it'd be hard for my parents to arrange to adopt him, but Mom asked everyone she knew, and finally Iruka agreed to let him stay there. It's only been a few months, but I think that they're already acting like a father and son. Iruka's always yelling at Naruto, and Naruto's always whining about how Iruka's 'no fair!'

Well, this is a rather abrupt place to leave you, but this letter was just to introduce myself. If you've gotten this far, thanks.

Haruhi

* * *

Dear Sakurazaka-san,

Kobayashi-sama sends his thanks for your letter. However, due to his busy schedule, he is unable to answer many of them, but be assured that he reads and appreciates each and every one.

Suoh Tanaka

Kobayashi Corp. Public Relations

PS He really did read your letter, miss. I've never seen him look so startled. I do hope that you write him again.

* * *

Oh, and if you couldn't tell, Haruhi is Sakura... 


	2. Good hearts

Thanks (again) to all reviewers!

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I never got around to talking much about myself in the last letter, sorry about that. Sometimes, when you're with a person a lot, you end up talking more about that person than about yourself. Or at least, that's the way I think. But, I've been selfish about a lot of things in my life, so I don't think that it's a bad thing to be so concerned about my friend.

Anyway, my birthday is in the Spring, May 1st, and, as I said, I'm the same age as you. I enjoy school, unlike Naruto, and eventually I want to be a doctor. I'm a little immature, in that I've never had a real crush or anything. Other than Naruto, my best friend is a girl I met online, Isabella. She's Italian, but she intends to come over here to go to college. We argue a lot, but I guess that's because we have a lot in common.

Did I mention that Naruto and I both started studying at his guardian's martial arts school? It's hard, but a lot of fun! Iruka is only one of the teachers, and all of them are masters of different styles. Oh, and it's really funny, but the cop who got Naruto out of his last house, he's been hanging around. He says that he feels responsible for Naruto, especially since it was his first call since he transferred here from the East Coast. I think that he's got a little crush on Iruka, though! His partner--a woman named Yasmine--agrees. She says that she once saw his apartment, and it was full of erotic books. She and I have become friendly, since they always seem to visit Naruto (and Iruka). It's also funny to see Naruto being protective of his new guardian. One time, Kris--I forgot to mention his name before--worked up the courage to ask Iruka to see a play, but Naruto kept interrupting until the poor guy gave up in frustration. It's a good thing that we haven't told Naruto about the porn…

We started our freshman year of high school a little over a month ago, and Naruto is already infamous! I'm so glad that we are finally able to go to the same school again--he's been moved around so much--but I can't say that I like being seen as his side-kick in crime! Actually, I don't think he's been doing as many bad things--pranks, he calls them--since he actually wants to stay here, with Iruka and me. He's mentioned a few things that he did at other schools, and honestly, it made me glad that I didn't know about them. Smoke-bombs, stink-bombs, graffiti, releasing stray animals into the building, those are just the beginning.

I get the feeling that he got in a lot of fights, too; I've noticed this _look_ he sometimes gets when people make fun of him. It's like half of him is happy to get the attention, but the other half wants to really hurt them. It's worse when it's someone else being bothered; one time, a creepy guy said something disgusting about me, and I've never seen Naruto so mad. The guy was twice his size--did I mention that Naruto's a little short?--but that didn't start Naruto from jumping him. It took me and two others to pull him off. Luckily, it was after school, so there weren't any teachers around, but it was still scary. Actually, Iruka's reaction was almost scarier. I _never_ want to make him mad at me.

The funny thing about Naruto is that he can pull anyone into one of his 'pranks.' I said that I'm the one seen as his sidekick, but really, there's a couple of guys--friends--who are the ones who help. Somehow, that blond idiot convinced this really smart guy, Sean, to help him hack the school computers. They got the entire system to go haywire and post some message about the losers inheriting the earth, and Bill Gates being Satan. I'm shocked that Naruto got him to help; he's openly lazy, and his screen name is even 'slacker hacker,' if you can believe it! Another guy, Kevin, helped Naruto hang signs about animal cruelty all over the biology lab. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Naruto's making other friends, but I don't know who's a bad influence on whom!

Sean and Kevin aren't bad guys, though. They're loyal--you should have heard the threats the principal was spouting when he was interrogating us about the pranks!--and even kind of sweet. Sean is really close with his little sister, Catherine, and Kevin moons over his childhood friend, Hillary. They're both really big into conservation; I think her family runs a wolf sanctuary, and he met her because he always used to visit it with his--rather large--family.

Well, I have to go now; this letter's getting pretty long! I hope you enjoyed it; please write back!

Haruhi

* * *

Dear Sakurazaka-san,

I was pleased to see that you wrote again. Sasuke-sama was, too; I could tell. But, he's stubborn, so he won't write back. Next time, why don't you try ending your letter with a question, so he is forced to answer? I think he really wants to, but he is held back by his own pride. I've worked in his household since before he was born, and I've watched him become more and more isolated. I don't know what his reasons are, but I worry.

Yours,

Suoh Tanaka


	3. Loud voices

Sorry it took so long, I just restarted school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sasuke,

Do they have school talent shows in Japan? My school is having one, and, as I'm sure you could guess, Naruto is really excited. He's making all sorts of plans but seems to be leaning towards making a band with the other guys (our friends I mentioned in my last letter). Of course, any interference on my part--such as pointing out that he's never played an instrument before and his voice is a little too…childish for a ROCK band--is completely ignored. I'm taking part, too, but in a different way. I'm training under an older student--a Chinese girl who took the name Teresa when she moved here--to take over as the school's stage manager position! It's actually a lot of fun to be able to boss everyone around backstage! Naruto says that it suits my personality, since I'm naturally bossy. I gave him a black eye the fifth time he teased me about that.

All in all, life is pretty okay right now. We've settled into high school, and even though Naruto's pranks are already infamous--in our FRESHMAN year!--we're not seen as freaks or anything! You can imagine what that means to Naruto and me. I mean, it's not like I didn't have a loving family supporting me, but still…sometimes, when they found out that I was adopted, people would give me this _look_. I can't even imagine what it was like for Naruto, moving from one abusive foster home to the next. I don't want to imagine it.

Darn it! I was hoping to keep away from those depressing topics in this letter! Why would you continue reading if all I'm sending are letters whining about the past! Okay, back to NOW!

As I said, our lives are pretty good right now. You know how I said that Naruto was starting to see Iruka as a sort of father-figure? Well, I'm not so sure I was right then. As usual, I didn't notice the problem until it was shoved in my face. I hate that about myself. Don't start imagining things; it isn't something horrible or weird, like Naruto having a crush on Iruka, it's just…You have to understand, Naruto will beg and plead for me to buy him his favorite food, Ramen. He will try to charm ANYONE into buying it for him, actually. But not Iruka. I doubt that Iruka's ever even heard "Naruto" and "ramen" in the same sentence. That, of anything, shows me that he's not ready to trust a parental figure. Then I started noticing other little things, things that no one but I would notice. Sometimes he'll become quiet, and he works so hard in our martial arts classes, tripping over his own feet--literally--in an effort to please Iruka. No, it's not really to PLEASE Iruka…it's to make himself stand out, to make absolutely sure that Iruka can't help but notice him. He doesn't see how much we all--Iruka included--already care for him.

And there I go again, filling this letter with my worries! I'm sorry, it's just…I'm not going to talk to Naruto about how I worry about him, and there really is no one else. I adore my family, but this isn't really the type of thing you talk about with your parents. You don't get along with your parents, though, do you?

Will you please write back this time? This is getting ridiculous!

Your friend,

Haruhi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakurazaka-san,

Why do you expect me to write back, when I never asked you to write in the fist place? It was something you decided entirely on your own; so you cannot really expect me to reciprocate. Why you think I should be interested in you or your friend Naruto is beyond me.

As for your silly questions, no, my school does not have a talent show, though we do have school festivals. Different classes do different things, events or sales, but that isn't until spring, so it's a long way off. I've always gone to the best schools, so I don't know what it's like elsewhere, but no one gets really enthusiastic about it like you and Naruto seem to be doing. How childish.

Don't bother to write again,

Sasuke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sakurazaka-san,

You must be saying some really interesting things to Sasuke-sama; he actually gave me a letter for you! I've been with him his entire life, and I've NEVER seen him write to anyone, not even little notes or memos. You must be something quite special, to have done that.

Honestly, I think that these letters of yours are the only really interesting that happens to him. His free time is spent in clubs--he's studied various forms of karate over the years--or studying for school. He has no close friends, as I'm sure you somehow know. I wish I knew what you were saying to him in those letters, he grumbles and sighs and rolls his eyes while reading them, but, the other day, I realized something. He kept them. Sasuke-sama has all of your letters, and he keeps them with him.

Now, I'm going to pull the same trick I suggested to you: a question. Are you going to be his girlfriend?

Suoh Tanaka


	4. Bruised Fists

Yay! Now the letters between Suoh and Haruhi begin! uu; You'll see why eventually...Haruhi's letters will always be the longest; she's the narrrator. Oh, and look, it wasn't even a month between updates...was it? Doesn't remember...

FANfiction...you know what I mean...

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

It feels like I'm always telling you nothing but bad news, doesn't it? I don't know why that is, anyone would tell you that I'm more of an upbeat person. Not as perky as Naruto, but still, I'm generally more cheerful than a lot of girls. I'm not an emo.

Anyway, on to my news. Naruto is not going to be in the talent show after all. In fact, he has a broken wrist and some major blood loss. Sean has a black eye and a concussion, and Kevin, Hillary, Cat, and I got off lucky with just some bruising and scrapes. Oh, and we spent a night in the police department. Let me tell you the story.

Last Friday, Naruto, Kevin, Sean, Hillary, Cat, and I went shopping; it was an area we hadn't been to before, about a half an hour away by bus. I'm telling you how far it was, so you understand that we wouldn't have gone to the area if we'd known what it was like after dark over there. See, it turns out that it's a gang area, and the girl who told me about it forgot to mention that I shouldn't go over in the evening. You can guess what happened.

It wasn't fair! We got out of the stores and were heading back to the bus stop, when we noticed this group of guys hanging around. That would have been fine, but it turns out that they were part of some white-supremacist group. Have I mentioned that Sean and Cat are black, and Hillary is Hispanic?

As soon as they saw us, they started making remarks, and even that would have been okay; none of us are stupid, even I had to hold Kevin and Naruto back. But then, one of the guys threw something and it hit Cat. Now, normally, Sean is a pretty calm, laid-back kind of guy, so you'd never think that he could move that fast. He kicked the guy who'd thrown the whatever-it-was right in the groin.

Before I knew it, we were in a huge brawl, and I'm not boasting to say that it was a lucky thing that I was there. Hillary and Cat are great friends, but they are not fighters. If it had just been the guys, the fight would have been too uneven, and who knows what would have happened.

Of course, I'm not saying that I—or we—kicked butt, but we did manage to keep them from grabbing Hillary and Cat. There were seven or either of them, and, as I said, they were pretty butch. But they were used to street brawls where might makes right, and superior numbers make up for the weakest link. Now, imagine throwing that against four kids who take martial arts—have I mentioned that Kevin and Sean joined our classes?—which show us HOW and WHERE to hit to get a person down. Add to that the fact that Naruto has gotten in fights all his life, and you get a pretty good team.

That didn't stop a couple of the other guys from pulling knives, once they realized that we weren't going down easily. We'd been holding our own, hard to do when you're outnumbered, even if you're a better fighter. Aside from the couple Naruto and Kevin had knocked out pretty early on—Kevin slammed the guy's head into a wall, and I didn't even see what Naruto did—Sean and I kept a couple of them on the ground, they weren't unconscious, but they weren't getting up, either. Another one ran away, to get back-up or something, I guess. That left two attacking Naruto, and of course, they were the ones with the knives. I was paying attention to the guy in front of me—he'd just grabbed Sean from behind—so I didn't see exactly what happened, but the next time I caught my breath enough to look around, Naruto was bleeding pretty badly. I almost freaked out then, but, since he was still fighting…Well, he did get the knife off of one of them, but he tossed it. As I'm sure you can guess, I was really proud of him.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually the cops showed up. It wasn't Kris and Yasmine; they're in another precinct; it was couple older guys. I'm not really sure whether Hillary or Cat called them, I'm just glad that someone did. They arrested the whole lot of us but released our group—sans Naruto and Sean, who'd been taken to the hospital—to our parents after they'd figured out what'd happened. Since most of the bad guys were on the ground by the time they got there, I'm sure it wouldn't have worked out so well for us if we had run, or panicked. They were friendly enough, once they were sure that we weren't a rival gang or something, but it all took HOURS!

I have to admit it, though; it was fun. I could tell that Naruto and Kevin thought so, too. It's the adrenalin pumping and knowing that you're defending someone and knowing that you CAN. Do you understand? Could you understand? I guess you haven't been in that sort of situation, and I guess that's good. But us…We're the sort of people who DO get in fights. Heh, now I'm including myself in with Naruto. I guess this is really my first opportunity to really help him, though; he tries so hard to do things for himself. I know I sound like a weirdo side-kick, but you know what? I think I kind of like the role.

Ah! It feels great to get that out! I emailed the story to Isabella earlier, too; you wouldn't believe how cathartic it is to get this out. It's not like I'm going to go around school bragging about winning a fight! Naruto and the guys might, but I'm not sure that that's the reputation I want. After all, I'm an 'innocent' type; people like it when you adhere to their expectations. Plus, it'll be a surprise for anyone who tries to mess with my friends!

So, back to the beginning, Naruto won't be performing in the talent show after all. I feel kind of bad about that; he was so excited. He keeps laughing it off, saying that there's always next year, and 'didn't you say that I sucked anyway, Haru?' But I can see that he's disappointed. Luckily, Iruka and my parents decided that it wasn't our fault; we got yelled at but not really punished. Actually, I think they're kind of impressed, especially my mom and dad. I don't think they expected me to actually use the fighting skills I've learned. I think they just kind of thought that I was taking the classes to keep Naruto company. It's nice to be able to surprise the ones who know you best sometimes.

You've taken marital arts for years, right, Sasuke? Do you ever fight in matches or tournaments? Have you ever gotten in a real fight? I can't imagine what it'll be like to do that; there's a tournament this spring. I hope Naruto is healed in time.

Well, this letter has less general information, but oh well! I kind of wish I wrote you emails, so it'd get to you faster, but somehow, letter-writing seems more sincere. You know I'm not writing you out of idleness, or because I have a crush on you or anything.

Thank you for writing back last time, even if you were a bit rude. Please, call me Haruhi.

Haruhi

* * *

Sakurazaka-san,

How stupid can you and your friends be? You started a fight with a big group of guys? How do you know that they won't come after you again? Not that it matters to me.

It doesn't surprise me that you would enjoy it, though; there is something satisfactory about hitting someone who deserves it. I've been in a few tournaments, but I don't like them. I prefer practice matches within my dojo. I am undefeated.

No need to bother writing emails, one letter from you a month is enough.

Sasuke

* * *

Tanaka-san,

I have no interest in becoming Sasuke-san's girlfriend. He wouldn't be interested in my anyway. I want to be his friend; that's it. There is someone else meant for him.

I'm glad that he's reading my letters, but I really had no doubt that he would. I know him better than you might think, Tanaka-san. He hates to show his feelings, but he does feel things strongly. I'm someone who can understand him, without wanting anything from him other than himself.

Haruhi

* * *

Sakurazaka-san,

I see. Well, congratulations on your new friend. Sasuke-san was ranting about your letter for a good five minutes. It was the most I've heard him speak—about something not related to school—in years.

Sasuke-san told me that you and your friends had been in a fight; I hope you are all alright. I was actually a nurse before I was hired to take care of Sasuke-san.

I was a scholarship student in a nursing school run by his father's company and his sister needed a tutor in science. She was in middle school at the time. I later found out that her father's company controlled the Board of Directors; that was how the family knew of me. Anyway, when pregnant mother became ill, who else would they hire to care for her but their top graduate? Then, when Sasuke-san was born, I was transferred into his nurse. As he got older, my position changed, but I've been by his side this entire time.

I hope you are right about someone being meant for him.

Suoh Tanaka


	5. Bright smiles

I'm watching a show on extreme fishing while I'm writing this...O.O

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

How was your Halloween? I know it's not such a big deal over there, but it's Naruto's favorite holiday, so it's always been important for us! (Personally, I prefer Christmas. Presents!) So, whenever we've been able--which was more often then you'd think, since we sometimes lived hours apart--we've gotten together to make our costumes before trick-or-treating. This year, the entire gang joined us; it was a blast.

I wasn't going to go into everyone's costumes--since I'm sure you don't care--but Naruto's and mine were so cool that I decided to send you a copy of the group picture. Have you ever seen the movie 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'? It's this really weird old movie, but even I had to admit that the costumes were totally awesome! Naruto's the blonde, of course, and I'm the one with the top-hat and cane. I did mention my pink hair, didn't I? Cat has the wild hair and leather jacket, Hillary is the one in the flowery dress, Kevin's in the normal-but-dorky clothes, and Sean is the other biker.

We had a party earlier in the month, too, because it was Naruto's birthday. It's really been crazy--though not in any sort of physical way, since his arm's still healing! I think this was Naruto's first real birthday party; I caught him sniffling at one point. That made me feel kind of bad but good at the same time, you know? Iruka and I planned it, Naruto didn't know about it until he walked into my house. I'm surprised that he hadn't figured it out, being the premier prankster of our school, but I guess it never even occurred to him.

School is going fine, Naruto's still disappointed that he can't be in the talent show, but I think he's having fun helping me with the planning. We get decent grades; well, okay, Naruto and Kevin manage to pass because I make them study with me before tests. Sean doesn't seem to need to do more than listen in class; he's some sort of genius. It's honestly kind of irritating; I'm not dumb, but I at least study before tests. He doesn't even take notes!

Anyway, we haven't gotten into any fights since the last one, I'm sure you'll be relieved to know. We're all still taking the classes at Iruka's school, even Naruto--who's not allowed to do much more than practice his form. He still shows up, and it's almost creepy the way he watches the class so intensely. I've found some books on different kinds of martial arts in his room, too. Weirder still, it looked like they'd been _read!_

It's no surprise that you're undefeated. You aren't the type to do things half-heartedly. Maybe, someday, when we meet, we could have a match? I'd like that.

Oh, you'll never guess where we are all going over Thanksgiving Break! I told you that Hillary's family runs a wildlife sanctuary, right? Well, it turns out that just down the road is a paintball place. Her older brother goes there with his friends, and sometimes Hillary joins them. Anyway, She's invited the entire group--if you don't know by now, by group I mean Sean, Cat, Naruto, Kevin, and me--over for a couple of days during that break to have a 'war!' Her brother and his friends--it turns out that Teresa from the talent show is his girlfriend--are going to play, too. In all, I think there'll be about ten of us, but I'm not sure.

Anyway, I'll write you soon!

Haruhi

* * *

Sakurazaka-san,

How old are you guys, dressing up for Halloween? Then again, I cannot really call your costumes 'immature.' How little is that dobe wearing? What an exhibitionist. I was invited to some party, but of course, I didn't go. It was a stupid party, with stupid people, a waste of time.

Why do you assume that we will someday meet? But, if we do, I will fight you. Actually, if Naruto is as interested as you say he is, I'd like to fight him as well. Do not assume that you will be my equal, though I must admit that if your description of that fight was accurate, I might find some satisfaction.

I'm at the top of my class, so I don't really understand this competition you find yourself engaging in with your friend Sean. How immature are you?

Sasuke

* * *

Tanaka-san,

It's nice to know that there's been someone by Sasuke's side. How did you like his sister? The age difference between them is rather large, isn't it? Is that why they are not close? If you'll excuse my impertinence, their relationship…it is just because of the age difference that they are not close, isn't it? There isn't something more to it?

What about you, Tanaka-san? You don't spend every moment with Sasuke, do you? Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? What did you do before nursing school? I'm always looking for more friends!

Haruhi

* * *

Sakurazaka-san,

You really are a friendly girl, aren't you? To answer your questions: I am in my thirties and dating a (male) doctor I've known since med school. My name is a boy's name only because my parents already had it picked out. I'm actually a (rather pretty) girl.

I'm not really sure what you were getting at with your questions about Sasuke and his sister. Yes, as far as I know the only reason for their distance is the difference in their ages. Also, I must admit that they are a rather…cold family. Sasuke seems like he fits right in, but I think he really does want someone to love. I love him like a son, but he always remembers that I also work for his family. That is not to say that he doesn't love me in return, but the thought is always there.

For fun, I'm afraid my interests are rather tame. Kazuma--my boyfriend--and I watch a lot of movies and often go to zoos. I love animals, especially pigs. Our apartment is filled with knick-knacks in pig designs, and I have a large stuffed animal collection. Actually, I even have a pet pig! He lives at my uncle's farm, for now, but once Sasuke is a little older and Kazuma and I have saved up some money, we are going to move to the country. He'll be a country doctor and I'll be his nurse.

Your friend,

Suoh

* * *

I'll bet you can guess who Suoh is now, huh?


	6. Happy Minds

Dear Sasuke

Well, despite the horrible weather, our Thanksgiving 'war' went off without a hitch. It was great! We went to Hillary's house on Thursday afternoon and stayed for the whole weekend. Her house was cool; it looked like a HUGE log cabin. There was enough room for all of the boys to sleep in the living room—that's Naruto, Sean, Kevin, Nick (Hillary's brother), his friends Lao and Gabriel, and even Kevin's dog, Arby! They just shoved all of the furniture out of the way. We girls split up between Hillary's room and the guest room; Gabriel's sisters, Tanya and Krystal, and Hillary slept in her room, and Teresa, Cat, and I slept in the guest room.

We took turns cooking the meals—Hillary's parents stayed with her aunt and uncle in the city to give us more room—and spent the evenings watching horrible old horror movies. It was really funny to watch Teresa and Nick; we could tell that they wanted to be alone, so every chance he got Naruto would plop himself between them. And even though Kevin's known the family for years, it looks like Nick's not quite ready to hand his little sister over to him. Every time Kevin or Hillary would make the slightest move toward the other, Nick would send Teresa over to chaperone.

As for the others…Lao was kind of dorky; he was really enthusiastic about everything and had really tacky clothing. Gabriel was adorable; he's a couple of years younger than us and so shy! He has these big green eyes and dark reddish hair, and I swear I saw him sleeping with a teddy bear when I got up early one morning! Hillary told me that Nick is his 'Big Brother,' that's an organization here that assigns a mentor to kids. Krystal and Tanya—both older—were really protective of him; I had the impression that they'd been separated for a while.

Anyway, onto the games! We split into two teams, Naruto, Cat, Kevin, Hillary and me versus Nick, Teresa, Lao, Krystal, and Gabriel. Sean and Tanya opted to be the ref's; actually, I think Sean thought he'd have an unfair advantage, being so smart and all. Tanya, who was the oldest in the group at 18, looked like she wanted to play, so I'm not sure why she volunteered to ref. She and Sean kept arguing about calls, too; it was weird, he's not usually so stubborn.

Oh! Guess what?! It seems that I have a knack for this sort of game; Nick said I was a natural. You see, I was my team's captain (much to Naruto and Kevin's displeasure!), and we were facing Nick's team, all of whom have played lots of times. Obviously it was my first time, but my team still managed to win every game! That's for the entire weekend, too, mind you. It was so much fun, and they really came close once or twice, but we still won.

Have you ever played paintball, Sasuke? It wasn't like I'd expected, the way we played was kind of like 'capture the flag,' another American game. Basically, you have two teams, each with a flag, and you try to get the other team's flag. In games without paintballs, you have to rely on people playing by the rules when they are 'tagged out,' but the paint made it easier to see who was still in.

My favorite part was at the end of the second day. It had been drizzling all day, and it was down to Cat and me versus Nick and Lao. I left Cat in charge of the 'base,' guarding the flag while I scouted around. Weirdly, the karate classes have made me better at walking quietly, as long as I am careful, of course. Not far from our base I found Nick and Lao planning how to get to our flag. So, I just waltzed into their base and grabbed theirs. Evidently, they thought I'd play defensively, since I'm a girl. Ha! Who says that girls can't be aggressive?!

Actually, it didn't matter, overall, that I got the flag, because just as I got back to my base, Hillary sniped Lao, ending the game. She'd gotten Nick while I was gone, and they had no idea where she was shooting from. Good thing they never thought to check the trees! Everyone congratulated me on my plans; I think I turned beet-red. I'm used to teachers saying things like 'good work' and such, but it was fun to use my brains in a 'practical' way.

I'll bet you have people fawning all over you, Sasuke, telling you how brilliant and handsome you are, and I bet you hate it. You probably just try to ignore them and end up making them think you're 'mysterious,' right? Ha! Well, I don't think you're mysterious; I think you like pretending to be an uncaring jerk, just like I like pretending to be a sweet girl (i.e., a doormat). It's only when people really get to know us that they understand how different we are from the impressions we give. You hate to admit that you have emotions, and I hate to admit that I'm a bit more assertive than I let on.

Christmas break is coming up soon; are you doing anything? Come to think of it, does your school get off for Christmas? You get off for New Years, I know, since that's a bigger deal in Japan than Christmas… Well, Christmas is my favorite holiday; since I'm adopted, my family likes to spoil me with lots of presents. Plus, I have a lot of older aunts and uncles; their kids are already grown up and live all over the country. It's a lot of fun on Christmas day, being the only one there under forty! Of course, I also get pinched and prodded, but even that's sort of fun. It's much better than having no family, right?

This year Naruto and Iruka are spending Christmas with us, so I'll finally have someone my own age around. Actually, I get this funny feeling that Kevin is going to be joining us next year; Iruka finally got the hint and they've gone out a couple of times, much to Naruto's dismay. He finally got a family, and it's already changing. Well, at least he can expect to get spoiled on holidays by my family, Iruka, and Kevin. Heck, even Yasmine has shown signs of wanting to coddle him. It's not that he ever complains (about that, anyway) or shows signs of what he's been through…it's more because he doesn't. He's so cheerful and determined to show everyone that he's…important.

As always, classes are going fine, and Naruto is about ready to start working with us in School—that's what we call the martial arts school, since, as I said, there are teachers from lots of different styles working there—again. His arm is still sensitive, I think I mentioned, but it's technically healed.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi

Have you ever thought about playing shougi, go, or chess? You might want to look into learning one of them, since you seem to have a tactical mind. Have you ever read Sun Tzu, or Machiavelli? You might enjoy their works.

People are idiots; they're not really interested in me. So, why should I be interested in them? They're all annoying, especially the girls who keep confessing their love to me. They don't know me, but they claim to love me. Complete idiots. There's this one girl who just won't give up. I especially hate her; one time, she tried kissing me. Luckily, I dodged in time

I have a break for the holidays, but I'm not going to go anywhere or do anything. I'll probably spend my time reading. My parents have a personal shopper, so I know exactly what I'm getting for Christmas. They're too busy going to parties, not that we'd have anything to talk about if they did stay home.

Happy Holidays

Sasuke

* * *

Tanaka-san

Happy Holidays! What are you and your boyfriend doing over the break? Do you get a break from work? I'm spending time with my family and friends. It will be great! I'm sorry this is short, but I'm late for school, and I want to drop this in the post office on the way!

Haruhi

* * *

Sakurazaka-san

Happy Holidays to you as well! Kazuma and I will be taking the week off after New Years to visit our families. There is too much to do during Christmas and New Years for us to take off then.

I'm glad that you'll be having fun! I'm lucky in that I still enjoy my work after years of doing it; I think you will enjoy whatever you do, as well. However, sometimes I worry about seeing your enthusiasm dampened in any way. So, my advice: HOLD OFF GETTING A JOB! Be young and irresponsible while you can! Do troublesome things, play pranks, talk back to the authorities! Just don't tell your parents that I was the one to tell you to do that!

Yours,

Suoh


	7. Quiet laughter

Dear Sasuke

I know that this is probably becoming redundant by now, but I'm worried about Naruto. I think I mentioned in my last letter how into martial arts he was getting? Well, it's gotten worse. When he's not in a class, he's working out; when he's not working out, he's reading up on different styles or trying to get someone to spar with him. We've all been enjoying the classes, but Naruto is obsessing.

So, I thought, since you've studied martial arts for years, you might have a suggestion? Both Iruka and Kris have tried talking to him; Naruto just shrugs and grins. I seriously do not know what to do. He's not really acting weird other than that; classes are going fine, and he acts perfectly normal during lunch and study hall. I can't think of anything that happened recently that would cause this sudden change. We haven't even gotten into any small skirmishes lately!

Sean, Kevin, and I stopped accepting his invitations to spar, but it turns out that Lao--Nick's friend, I mentioned him before--is just about a black belt in Kung Fu and is now studying that style from the islands, callypso or kokopelli or whatever it is called. You probably know it; it has all of those handstands and stuff? He and Naruto have been going at it pretty often, and I really don't feel like I know him well enough to ask him to back off. Plus, I know this sounds horrible, as worried as I am about Naruto, I can't help but enjoy watching their sparring. It's…impressive. Iruka says he's never seen anything like it.

In other news, the talent show went off without a hitch. I thought, for a couple of days, that that might have been the reason for Naruto's recent weirdness, but when I mentioned it to him, he seemed to barely remember it.

Oh, and thanks for your suggestions! I found a copy of Sun Tzu, and Sean has been teaching me Shougi. It's difficult but fun, especially since it turns out that Sean REALLY likes the game. He actually teaches other people to play for spare cash. Of course, he's not making me pay, since we're friends. Tanya plays, too, sometimes; she, Krystal, and Gabriel have been hanging out with us a lot since Thanksgiving. It's funny, but even though she and Sean do nothing but argue, they still seem to enjoy each others company. When I asked Cat about it, she just laughed and winked.

Yasmine took us girls--Krystal, Tanya, Teresa, Cat, Hillary, and me--to a day-spa owned by her aunt, and we got to meet her boyfriend that night at dinner. I know that San Francisco is home to a LOT of diversity, but I have to admit to being kind of shocked by him. His name is Simon, and I swear, if I didn't already know that he's a guy….He's pretty effeminate looking but added to that is the fashion sense of a stripper. I half expected him to tip the waitress in a bunch of ones! He was really nice, though, and surprisingly quiet. Yasmine seemed pretty comfortable around him, I think I saw her hand on his butt at one point! So much for Kris being the pervert in their partnership!

Um, who or what haven't I mentioned? It's been a--comparatively--quiet month or so. The holidays were fun, but nothing really sticks out in my memory. Has anything interesting happened to you recently? Ha! Would you even tell me if something HAD happened? I wonder…

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi

I doubt that I would tell you if anything happened. Why should I?

As for Naruto, remind him that many martial arts focus on balance, and if he's losing his balance, then he's being very disrespectful to the art he's practicing. If he continues this way, he will get further and further from where he wants to be. I knew he was an idiot, but now he is just being ridiculous. Tie him up, if you must, but get it through that thick skull that he won't learn anything if he just blindly punches and kicks.

Your friend's boyfriend sounds a bit odd, but I doubt he's any stranger than the rest of your group. Naruto's Halloween costume showed more skin than most strippers, I think, and your's was not particularly innocent either. I dread to see your pictures from next year.

My holidays were, as expected, spent reading in my room.

Oh, and when that girl tried to kiss me again--this time it was in the middle of the cafeteria--I finally got rid of her for good. I announced that I am gay.

Sasuke

* * *

Suoh-san

Hello! How were your holiday?! Did you get the Christmas card I sent you? I had loads of fun! However, I'm really worried about my friend Naruto. He's been obsessing over our martial arts training. Do you have any advice? Did Sasuke ever do anything like this? I always seem to be rushing off before I can write you a long letter, sorry about that! I'll write you soon!

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi-chan

Yes, I received the card; thank you very much! It was so cute, and you remembered how much I like pigs!

As for your friend, I'm sorry to say that I cannot offer much in the way of advice. Sasuke has spent his entire life focusing so intensely on whatever is put in front of him--his schoolwork, his martial arts, and everything else he does--that I wouldn't know the difference between focus and obsession. However, if the increase in physical training is abrupt and extreme--which is what I'm assuming that you mean by 'obsessing'--then I'd say that he's working through some problem that he doesn't want to talk about. Some people talk, some people need something more active. Sasuke, obviously, is not a talker. My Kazuma is, luckily.

Oh! I'm not sure if Sasuke told you, but the other day I overheard some kids from his school discussing something very interesting. It seems that a girl was bugging Sasuke and in order to get her to go away, he announced that he is gay! Then, when faced with disbelief, he evidently took out a picture of his 'boyfriend!' I'm not sure whether I should believe it or not. I mean, I believe that he did it; I'm just not sure whether he is actually gay or if he was just trying to get her to go away. And you know, Harhi-chan, somehow I have this funny feeling that you have something to do with it. So, out with it: what are you scheming?

Suoh

* * *

Haruhi: Sakura, 15 years old (freshman)

Naruto: Naruto, 15 years old (freshman)

Sasuke: Sasuke, 15 years old (freshman)

Sean: Shikamaru, 16 years old (freshman)

Kevin: Kiba, 15 years old (freshman)

Nick: Neji, 16 years old (junior)

Hillary: Hinata, 15 years old (freshman)

Cat: Chouji, 14 years old (8th)

Gabriel: Gaara, 12 years old (6th)

Tanya: Temari, 18 years old (senior)

Krystal: Kankuro, 17 years old (sophmore)

Lao: Lee, 16 years old (sophmore)

Teresa: Tenten, 17 years old (junior)

Kris: Kakashi, adult (his age doesn't matter)

Isabella: Ino, 17 years old (junior)

Yasmine: Yamato, adult

Simon: Sai, adult

Iruka: Iruka, adult

Suoh: Shizune, adult

I think that's everyone…


	8. Cheerful spirits

Um, sorry it's late?

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Thanks for the advice; I actually did end up tying Naruto to a chair. Of course, with him being so stubborn, even tied up, it still took me over an hour to make him admit that anything was wrong. I won't say that it's nothing serious, because it's obviously serious to him, but it really wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

Like I told you, Naruto's had a hard life. I _know_ that there are loads of things that he'll never tell me, and while I'm not exactly happy about that, I can understand it. He's never stayed anyplace for more than a year or so, especially anyplace nice. Well, he's been here for about that, and he's begun wondering when it would end.

He's so cheerful and friendly that I forget how suspicious and cynical he can be. Things have been going well for him, too well he feels, and he couldn't help but expect something bad. So, he started…getting ready, I suppose. Preparing for his world to come crashing down around him, just like it has so many times before. Once I beat it into his head that you can't live your life waiting for something bad to happen, he cheered up somewhat.

He's still practicing martial arts, but he's actually begun focusing on two: Kajukenbo and Capoeira. The first is a mixture of a few different martial arts, melded into one style, and the second is that really awesome looking one that Lao studied. I'm pretty sure that he's just taking that one because it looks impressive. I think he mentioned dropping that once he's got the basics and moving on to another mixed style: Mowie Di Do.

I've decided to focus on two styles, as well, instead of going to as many classes as we could, like we'd been doing. That is really not the way to learn! Because my body is different from his, I thought I'd go with different styles, even if it means that we're in different classes. Since I'm a girl, I thought that it would be practical to study something that is close range; you know, to fend off attackers.

(Though, of course Naruto has more attackers than me. He got in another fight last week, this time with some guy who heckled Hillary and Kevin for trying to get a protest group from our school to go picket a cosmetics company that tests its products on animals. Naruto's fight with the guy actually gained their cause a lot of support; there were at least thirty kids from our school at the rally that weekend.)

So, anyway, I decided to study Aikido and, just for fun, Kung Fu. Naruto said that it was weird for me to practice something that relies so heavily on strength, so I hit him. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut. It's not like I'm not planning on building up my strength! (And it's not like I'm planning on entering it in the Olympics or anything! I know that I'd have little chance against a guy who's studied it, too. But really, what regular guy on the street would expect someone who looks like me to be able to hit THAT hard?)

So, anyway, school is fine, my family is fine, and now that Naruto's not spazzing out, I am fine. Iruka and Kris, Nick and Teresa, and Yasmine and Simon (all the official couples) are doing great. Yasmine's awesome and doesn't seem to mind hanging out with girls about ten years younger than her. (Of course, Simon is about five years younger, I think. He's just finishing art school.) She says that she's always hung out with the boys, so we're the first real girl-friends she's had. It's funny; she's usually kind of cynical, but she really is sweet.

As for the unofficial couples…Tanya 'made' Sean go with her to some history exhibit. It turns out that he didn't ask what it was before 'agreeing,' so he was pretty freaked out when it turned out to be about medieval torture. Kevin and Hillary spent a lot of time together planning that protest; Nick might have complained if he weren't so busy with school. Teresa told me that he's a REALLY serious student.

Oh, and Lao asked me out. Like, on a date. I told him no, of course. I'm way to busy with my friends and school to bother with dating. Luckily, he understood when I told him that, so we're still friendly. He doesn't seem to have given up hope, though. Naruto, of course, laughed hysterically when he heard about it. Oh, don't think I told him! He might be my best friend, but I would never think of saying anything to embarrass any of my other friends, even to him.

Lao had first approached me after school, and when I gave him my answer, he seemed a little sad, but okay. Then, the next day, in the middle of the cafeteria, he ran up to me (and I mean RAN), and announced that while he was willing to wait for me to be ready, he was still determined to win my heart. Did I mention that he goes to a super-expensive/exclusive private school a few blocks away? I found out later that he just jumped out of his seat in one of his classes and ran over. It's almost a good thing Naruto began laughing and cheering him on; I had no idea what to say to that. How do I get into these situations?

Good luck with the whole being-gay thing. I'm sure that will work out well for you, but how do you intend to 'prove' it to the fangirls? Are you just going to grab some hot guy and kiss him in front of the entire school or something? You should plan these things out better.

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi

Your life is strange. Where do you find those outrageous people? Or maybe, it's just something about you, like calling like.

I would never kiss someone just for something like that. That's ridiculous. I simply told them that I had a boyfriend overseas and then showed them that picture you sent me from Halloween. Tell that moron Naruto that he'd better live up to the standards of even being my fake boyfriend.

It's good that you and he are finally learning to focus on your fighting styles. It's stupid to try to do everything at once. I'm surprised your teachers let you get away with it for so long. I don't think I've ever heard of someone learning like you say you were. Those styles sound like they will suit you.

How are your shougi lessons going? Have you improved at all?

Sasuke

* * *

Suoh-san

Wow, thanks for the heads-up! I knew that he was gay—though I won't tell you how—but had no idea that he was already willing to admit it. See, I told you that I had no plans to be his girlfriend!

Thanks for your advice regarding Naruto. I combined your advice and Sasuke's, and I did—after almost an hour of interrogation—get to the root of the problem. It turns out that Naruto is still a bit insecure. I suppose I should have guessed that.

I've been asked out by one of my male friends. He's a bit of a dork, and I'm not ready to date, but when I do…Well, let's just say that I'm a strong believer in 'red strings.' I've seen them at work, and I know how powerful they can be. But it's not like I think that no one has any free choice; I think that the string ties you to the person your soul already recognizes. What I mean is, I don't know how or when it will happen, but I already know who I'll be spending my life with.

And that's my scheme. You know, the one you asked me about? Sasuke, he needs someone, but it's not me. I'll always be his friend, but I won't be the one to comfort him when he's hurt, or to tease him into a good humor. He is meant for someone, but it's not me.

To keep from seeming completely mad, I'll end here. I hope you don't think me a total nutjob.

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi-chan

I have to admit that you seem a little intense, but I'd never think you crazy. I'm rather glad you told me, actually. I knew you cared for Sasuke, but I didn't really understand it. I still don't, but I'm beginning to. I won't ask how you knew that he is gay, when even I didn't know. Just know that, as long as you mean no harm, I will remain your friend.

As for your own love life, well, there's not much that I can say about that. I can't quite tell if you are saying that you already know that you like that boy, or that you don't like him and have someone else already in mind. If that's the case, then is it perhaps that friend you mentioned, Naruto? You seem to care about him a lot.

One final note: I'm writing this a few days after Sasuke and I received your letters, and I've noticed something odd. Sasuke has been looking, on the internet, at a certain private school (St. Francis of Assisi, I think it was) in San Francisco. I managed to peek over his shoulder, and it does seem like a good school, but he's never evidenced any interest in attending any school other than the one his parents attended (which is, of course, the one he is currently attending). I'm positive that you have something to do with this.

Suoh

* * *

Um, yeah, sorry if Sakura/Haruhi sounds sorta nutso.

Thanks to all reviewers!


	9. Steady hands

Sorry it's been so long…If you want my excuse, ask in your review.

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I have a confession to make: before Naruto came back, before this first year of high school, I was super-girly and kind of a wuss. Yeah, this is coming from the girl who admitted to enjoying brawling with gang members. That me, the old me, never felt quite right; I had no confidence and basically hung out on the fringes of the popular group. You've seen girls like that, I'm sure, never having any opinions of their own, wearing the same clothes and liking the same music as everyone else. I was…nothing, barely even a person. Or at least, that's how it would feel when I'd be sitting home by myself.

The only time I ever felt comfortable was when Naruto was visiting. I could only be myself when he was around; the rest of the time I was someone else. Someone I didn't even like. I wrote before that I like pretending to be a doormat, but the truth is, I really was one.

Now that Naruto is around all the time, I'm more free to show what I'm really thinking. It's the same for the others, too, I think. We all…go a little crazy when Naruto is around, become more intense. Wow, that sounds freaky when I say it like that. It's like Naruto's bluntness and cheerfulness keep us from being embarrassed or unsure. As long as he's there cheering us on, I can fight and stick up for myself, and Kevin and Hillary can fight for their beliefs, and Sean laughs, and Cat loses her shyness. Naruto's the kind of person who makes you feel like you can do anything. He's our heart.

Now that I've gotten my philosophical musings off my chest, I'll tell you why my letter is so late. (Were you worried?) It's been a hectic couple of months!

Lao's school had a bunch of exchange students from China, and Lao, being proudly Chinese-American, volunteered to house them all and show them around. Yeah, Nick thought he was crazy, but we all helped out. I mean, it really helps that Naruto and I know some basic Chinese, but it was still really hectic. Their English was about on level with our Chinese, so I'm sure you can imagine what it was like.

We never actually studied Chinese or anything, but we grew up in a mostly Asian area. It was pretty funny, though, seeing Kevin and Sean's faces when they realized that _Naruto_ could speak a foreign language. I can't wait until they figure out that we're both actually pretty fluent in Japanese. I mean, some of my family doesn't speak English, and Naruto's had more than a few run-ins with gangs all over the city. Learning wasn't a matter of interest for him, it was a matter of survival.

So, how to entertain ten Chinese teenagers for two weeks? Paintball and shopping, mostly. Naruto somehow found out that one of the girls was a black belt in something-or-another, so he dragged her to The School to spar with him every other day. Her name was Xiao, and she was very pretty, but that idiot Naruto didn't even realize that she got a crush on him. I heard her and the other girls giggling over him one day after one of their matches.

Okay, I get that Naruto's pretty good looking in a wholesome, cheerful sort of way. But what those girls were discussing…It was not something I wanted to hear someone say about the guy I consider a brother! Seriously, I liked the girls, for the most part, but they talked about him like he was a piece of meat! (Have I mentioned his disconcerting habit of sparring without a shirt whenever he can get away with it? I didn't think anything of it before those girls came. Now, it practically causes me to throw up in my mouth.)

Luckily, Naruto didn't overhear them; he was the one who taught me some of those dirty words, so he would have definitely understood. He and Lao had a match that day, too, and that's when the conversation happened. Lao, who's been studying for years, only beat Naruto by a bit. It was pretty cool, on both of their parts.

See, we don't really play by tournament rules or anything like that; when we spar, we go no holds barred. Actually, it's the same whatever we do; our paintball matches get pretty violent and intricate.

The Chinese students really liked the paintball. We taught them the rules and then faced them. We won. Then, I switched teams with Xiao. (She wanted to be on Naruto's team. If I weren't sure that he has no interest, I might have been more irritated with her. My baby brother's not old enough to be interested in dating darn it!) With me leading them, the Chinese students won. In fact, the only person who can defeat my strategies is Sean. I even beat Tanya pretty regularly! What can I say, I rock at paintball.

My shougi…well, it is improving, but I'm still not able to beat Sean or Tanya regularly. Actually, I haven't beaten Sean once yet. And don't say anything about how immature it is to feel competitive with him; you wouldn't understand. You're good at anything you do, just like him. The rest of us, Naruto, Lao, Nick, and, y'know, _most of the human race_ have to work at things. So, of course we compete. You compete against people to see how much you've improved.

Just you wait, someday you'll meet someone who is _just as good as you_, and it won't be because that person was born as naturally talented as you were. Your lifetime rival will be someone who's gotten there through hard work.

Oh, and I gave Naruto your message. He was pretty irritated that you did that without asking. He went into a rant about how now some people he doesn't even know, half-way around the world, think he's gay. I pointed out that he is gay. You should have seen how red his face turned; I thought he was going to pop! Poor boy's still in denial.

It's not like he has to worry about Iruka disapproving; Iruka and Kris are officially 'boyfriends' now. And this is San Francisco, _no one cares!_ It's not like we're in the middle of Mormon territory or plan on joining the army or anything like that! Naruto thinks that just because he doesn't act stereotypically gay, he's straight. I've tried to explain that that's not how it works, but that's about when he sticks his fingers in his ears and starts humming.

Yeah, I figure that he'll admit it only when he's madly in love with some guy. Good luck.

Haruhi

* * *

Dear Haruhi,

What exactly were you implying with that last comment?! I am _not_ interested in your little friend! He sounds way too immature for--wait, what am I saying? _I'm not interested in any sort of relationship!_ They are bothersome and complicated and _annoying_.

And even if I wanted a relationship, what makes you think I'd be interested in a boy I've never met? Just because he occupies such a large role in your life does not mean that he would be as important to everyone else. Really, you are just too strange for words.

Those Chinese students are gone, right? It sounds like they were a handful. We had an exchange student here, a boy from America. He spoke Japanese, and everyone liked him, but I noticed that for a long while there was seemed to be a bubble that people wouldn't enter. I suppose that that sort of thing doesn't happen in American, since you can't tell just by looking who is American or not.

I can't imagine why you would have wanted to join the popular crowd. They're all idiots with little fashion sense. They keep trying to follow me around, and I have to shoo them away like flies. It's annoying.

Sasuke

* * *

Suoh-san

I've been hanging around that friend more and more lately. I don't think that the poor boy understands the meaning of the word 'wait.' I really am too busy right now to have an interest in my own love life. School will be ending in a couple of months, and Naruto and I are making our plans for the summer.

Actually, the plans are for our entire group of friends; it's just that…Well, Naruto and I are the ones who 'suggest' things to do, and the others just go along with whatever. Kevin and Hillary have given us a list of rallies and protests that they'd like to go to, if we can figure out how to get there.

Naruto and I got jobs at The School for the summer break. The pay's not bad, but we were more interested in the flexible hours. Besides those rallies, there are Shougi and Go tournaments that I want Sean and Tanya to join, and Naruto has never been to Disneyland, and…You get the idea.

As for Sasuke's school search…My friend Lao--the one who likes me--goes to a famous prep school. I mentioned it to Sasuke, though I didn't tell him the name. Anything he's done has been completely his own idea! I admit that I like the idea; I didn't think I'd meet him in person until college. He's opening himself up more quickly than I expected. You have to admit that you're at least a _little_ relieved.

Plus, if he moves to America to finish high school, you can get on with your plans with your boyfriend even faster!

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi-chan,

You know, you really do sound a little crazy sometimes. I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but…I don't know why I trust you. We've exchanged a few letters and cards. That's it; that's the extent of our friendship. But somehow, I feel like you know what's best. Isn't that strange? A grown woman thinking that a teenage girl is somehow more knowledgeable, wiser than her.

Somehow, I know that what you're doing to Sasuke, what you're doing _for_ Sasuke, is the best thing that's ever happened to him. And I mean that _literally._

Maybe I will get the chance to retire early, with peace of mind. That would be a miracle, but I think you can do it, Haruhi.

Suoh


	10. Intermission

Intermission and TIME SKIP! Yes, people, it is now over half a year since the last letter. They've continued exchanging them, but they're not that important to getting the story moving! This is to Isobelle, Haruhi's Italien email-pal. It is quite probably the climax of the story. That is not to say that the next chapter is the end, just that this really explains much of what has occurred and what will occur.

* * *

To: Re: Check it out, Haru!

Isa,

Did I ever tell you about my OTHER pen pal? Actually, with him, it's a little more literal. Instead of writing by email, like I do with you, I write him letters. Actually, I've made friends with him and with his secretary (yes, he has a secretary) so I write both of them now.

I've been writing him for over a year now. I started just before my freshman year, and now I'm more than halfway though sophomore year, so I guess it's been about a year and a half. I've been friends with his secretary for just about the same amount of time. (Don't be jealous, you're still my best friend!)

He started off being a real jerk, but I knew that his personality was like that, so it didn't really bother me. Aw, who am I kidding, he's still a jerk most of the time. He doesn't like showing that he cares, so he covers his emotions with insults. If he wants to know how I'm doing, he'll say something like 'you haven't been getting in fights or arrested again, have you?' Like I do that sort of thing a lot.

He's the same age as me, so a year younger than you. He's very good-looking and good at pretty much everything he does. Don't get your hopes up, though, because he's also gay.

Do you remember a while back, when you asked me whether I believed in past lives? I laughed it off, but the truth is that I really do. Because I can remember bits and pieces of mine. Not the entire lives, you understand, but people, relationships. We've met before, you and I, and we've always been best friends. He and I…

This boy, Sasuke, and I have been friends as well. But, each and every life, I've failed to help him like I should have. Naruto's always been there, too, sometimes as my brother, or sister, or simply as a friend. And I've always failed them both.

The two of them, there's something there that draws them to each other. Often, I'm the one to introduce them, sometimes you were there, too. But, no matter the setting, the ending is always the same. They die together before their 18th year.

Sometimes they kill each other, simply because they are on opposite sides. Sometimes they are friends or siblings who fight for different causes. Sometimes one kills the other and then commits suicide, sometimes one dies protecting the other. No matter how it happens, they both die on the same day sometime in their 17th year. And I'm always there to watch.

But, with each life, I've gotten closer and closer to figuring out how to help them. In one life, I almost managed to save them, or rather, they almost managed to save one another. This life, the one we're living right now, is the closest to that life that we've been in a couple hundred years. And I think I've finally got it.

They're not supposed to be enemies, or even friends. Their link is deeper than that. They are soul mates. But they're also stubborn, neither wants to admit to any vulnerability in front of the other, for fear of losing respect. In that life that came close to working out, I saw something once. When they were fighting, that last battle, for a moment, their eyes met and I could see the longing. It was then that I realized that I wasn't the one who was supposed to save them, either of them.

They are born already in love with one another, however, because of various societies and duties, they have never been ALLOWED to love one another. Or they have not allowed themselves to. This time, though, there is nothing stopping them. They are both male in this life, but that is no longer a real taboo. Neither of them has any family obligations that would get in the way. Sasuke has a sister to continue the line, and Naruto is an orphan. It's going to work out this time, I think. I'll make it work.

But, best friend, I'll need your help. In all my lives, I've never been very good at showing my boys how they really feel. You've always been the expert at love. (And yes, I am talking about your many, many boyfriends.) I've been working on it, and I know how to get them together into the same place, but I'm not sure what to do after that.

Sasuke will be here, in San Francisco, next fall. I haven't told anyone yet; in fact, even Sasuke doesn't realize that I know. He's been talking to his parents about transferring into St. Francis, where Lao goes. It's a good school, so they finally agreed. Thank the gods for Suoh, Sasuke's secretary. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have found out until he got here. I told you that he's a jerk.

Please help,

Haruhi


	11. My Morons

I had to get this out of the way...I've been working on a few other fics at the same time, so I was worried that I'd forget about this one. Okay, it's only been going on for the past week, but I'm paranoid.

FANfiction...like an uchiwa

* * *

Dear Suoh-san,

Thanks for the heads up, otherwise I don't know what I would have done when that jerk just showed up at the School. I can tell you that my greeting wouldn't have been half as friendly as it was, maybe a black eye instead of just a punch in the gut.

Well, okay, I'll admit it, I didn't actually hit him for showing up out of nowhere and surprising me. I hit him because he sparred with Naruto before me, that punk! I'm the one who's been his pen pal for over two years now! I'm the one who asked him to spar with me if we ever met! I'm the one who had first dibs on kicking his butt for moving to San Fran without even telling me! Darn it, it's not like he doesn't know that I'm a decent sparring partner. Heck, I've been one of Naruto's since the beginning, so of course I'm going to be decent.

Gah, this sounds like a stupid rant; maybe I should start at the beginning.

Well, thanks to your warning, I knew that Sasuke was going to be here for the start of school. Since he's going to Lao's school, which starts a week earlier than ours, I knew that he'd have to arrive and settle in this week. And I knew that one of the first things he'd do was come find me. That emotional-icebox might not admit it, but I'm his closest friend, excepting, of course, yourself.

Anyway, Naruto and I had just finished cleaning out the weight room--you know, disinfecting everything, sweeping, and so on--when Naruto just stopped talking. It was freaky, because it takes something big to make that moron shut up. I looked up, and there in the doorway stood Sasuke.

Knowing what he looks like, I'm sure you can understand how weird it was too see him in person for the first time. I mean, seriously, I've never seen hair or eyes that dark, or skin that pale. If you hadn't assured me that it wasn't true, I still would have thought that he used some sort of cosmetics. (And yes, I've told him that.) Of course, then he had to ruin his perfect image by talking.

"Ah, if it isn't the Cinderellas? Or perhaps this is your punishment for neglecting some task?"

At that, I only rolled my eyes. He knew that Naruto and I worked there for spare cash.

Naruto, of course, hadn't quite registered who exactly it was speaking. I've shown him pictures of Sasuke--the copies of his baby-pictures that you sent me, too--but I think it was a case of not recognizing someone out of context. And, Naruto being Naruto, he took Sasuke's comment as it was meant to be taken: snide superiority.

Yeah, it was annoying, but I know that Sasuke just uses it when he wants to get a rise out of people. Naruto didn't, and Sasuke got his rise. (Ugh, you know what I mean.)

"What was that teme?" Here he threw down his broom quite dramatically. I almost felt like applauding as he got up into Sasuke's face.

"What the deleted for my friend's dirty mouth doing here? Get the deleted again out of here, punk!"

Sasuke, being Sasuke, just smirked. Seriously, it was just like one of those old 80s movies. I felt like I should have popcorn.

"Dobe. I'm a new member of this school. I can go where I please."

This comment, of course, made Naruto turn as red as a lobster. I have mentioned how stupidly dramatic he can be, haven't I?

"Yeah, well, not while were cleaning, teme!" Mind you, Suoh-san, that this conversation was taking place in English, with the random Japanese words included. Oh, the joys of multicultural neighborhoods.

Now, about that time, Sean and the other guys came in to see what the shouting was all about. Sasuke continued to be sardonic as Naruto continued screaming, and before I could say 'you morons,' they were down on the sparring mats.

Now, I know you don't know much about fighting, aside from what you've learnt from watching Sasuke's matches over the years, so I'm not going to go into a lot of detail. Both of my boys were awesome--I think some of the other students are afraid of them, actually. Oh, one part that I particularly liked, though, was immediately after Sasuke had twisted Naruto's arm in a front-lock. Naruto, showing off what a monkey he is, did a back-flip to get out of it. Even Sasuke was impressed, I think.

Once they were all bruised and sweaty, Sasuke finally introduced himself. Naruto's face was pretty funny; especially since he's never quite gotten over the idea of Sasuke showing people his picture and claiming that my little idiot was his boyfriend. He turned red again, and his eyes got really wide. This, in turn, made Sasuke's eyes widen. I really wish I'd had a camera; they were so cute!

'To make amends,' for starting a fight with Naruto before he'd even said hello to me, Sasuke offered to take us out to lunch. That was when I punched him. THEN, I agreed. Naruto looked almost sympathetic as he warned Sasuke not to irritate me. (Though it's not like he's ever really learned that lesson.)

Lunch was fine, even though the only time Sasuke strung more than three words together it was to insult Naruto. I knew that he was the quiet type, but I'm still glad that Naruto was there to help me keep the conversation going. We went to a little ramen shop down the street that Naruto likes more than I think is healthy. Seriously, the entire staff knows him by name.

After lunch, we showed him our favorite haunts, with those two bickering the entire time, obviously. I could practically smell the tension in the air. If it weren't for the fact that it was my first time meeting my pen pal of over two years, I would have just left them alone.

Not that they made me feel like a third wheel, or anything! It felt perfectly natural to wander around town with one on either side of me, thwacking his head when he insulted the other too much. It felt really comfortable, kind of like the first time I had a serious fight. A weird comparison, but it's true. It's like, my body and mind knew exactly what was going on, without me having to think about it at all. Don't think too much about it; I doubt it would make sense to most people.

Eventually, we ended up back at Iruka's for dinner. Thank goodness that that man likes to feed people! Plus, he's had all this time to get used to Naruto's appetite, too, so it wasn't THAT bad when those immature idiots decided to have an eating contest.

While the sparring match might have ended in a draw--which didn't bother Sasuke as much as I thought it would--the eating contest was clearly Naruto's win. Gee, how wonderful that he could eat a whole half-plate more of Shepherd's Pie than Sasuke. (Shepherd's Pie is a British food, Yasmine was teasing Iruka recently about only cooking Asian foods, so…Anyway, it's basically ground beef mixed with vegetables and then baked with mash potatoes on top. It's good, but really heavy.)

We hung around the park after dinner, and, unsurprisingly, most of our friends eventually showed up. Teresa is still in China, but pretty much everyone else was there, even Gabriel and his sisters. Of course, it's not like Tanya would miss the chance to see her still-technically-underage boyfriend. Teasing them about that, even though they've been together for over a year, is still so much fun.

Everyone accepted Sasuke into the group without saying a word, but I think Gabriel's a bit jealous. Naruto and Sasuke spent an inordinate amount of time arguing over a seat on the swing-set, and then they spent the rest of the night taunting each other. The kid's had a little bit of a hero-worship thing for Naruto ever since Naruto beat Nick in a fight a few months ago, and I think it might have developed into a sort of crush. Thus, the jealousy of Sasuke. It was actually pretty cute.

Anyway, school will be starting soon, and I can't wait. It's going to be a lot of fun this year!

On another subject, how's the move going? Have you gotten your house set up yet? Send me pictures when you finish! Oh, and you still haven't sent me the pictures of your wedding yet! I want to see Suoh-san as a bride! I'll bet you looked lovely. And stop wondering if you made the right choice, of course it's better to put your money towards a house than a honeymoon! I'd do the same thing! Besides, with the slow living of the country, compared to your work in the city, it's going to be a vacation every day! Haha!

Tell Kazuma that I say he has no say in the colors used in your decorating. It's all well and good that he likes white, but no one would feel comfortable in an all-white house! He's to let you paint the walls whatever color you want; though I still think a light yellow would look nice.

Hugs,

Haruhi

* * *

Dear Haruhi-chan, 

I was planning on going with a flower theme for the main room, so yellow would actually work quite well. Now, I just have to find a shade I like. And don't worry about Kazuma butting in; we agreed that he'd get to design the gardens, and I'd get the indoors. In five years, we're going to decide if we want to redecorate, and if so, we'll switch.

You act like you think I regret getting the house instead of the honeymoon! You're always worrying that other people are worrying, you odd girl. I have not had a single regret in my entire life, so don't think I'm going to start now! Remember, I'm the one who's always encouraging Sasuke to live in the moment more.

Now, of course, he has you and Naruto for that sort of thing, though. I don't mean to say that you're trying to replace me, but I've said it before: Sasuke needs someone on his own level, someone he can relate to. As much as I love him like a son, my experiences in life have been vastly different. I've told you stories about my family; they're nothing like his. As much as I respect my former employers--and you have no idea how nice it is to be able to say 'former'--I have to say that except for Sasuke, they weren't very likeable people.

It wasn't that they were anything horrible, but they were so cold, even to each other. That boy needs some warmth in his life, and he needs someone other than me to provide it. I'm glad that he and Naruto are getting along. When you first mentioned Naruto, I'm sure you noticed how unsure I was. I don't regret my concerns, but I'm glad that I was wrong.

Sasuke's shy about telling about his everyday life, so I'll depend on you to tell me about important happenings in his, as well as your, life. I entrust my boy to you. Thank you.

To end on a lighter note, I'm sending you some copies of the wedding pictures. I think I forgot to tell you, but 'someone' accidentally spiked Sasuke's drink. Therefore, I have at least one picture of him looking very cute and grumpy. Give him my love, and post it all over his school.

Kisses,

Suoh


	12. Stupid Sasuke

Short, but plotted! Ooh...Um...Ignore me...This part just popped into my head...Yeah, Sasuke's still a jerk. We all knew that.

FANfiction, note the part in caps...

* * *

Stupid Sasuke,

I'm writing this in a letter to you, because if I see you right now I just know that I'll end up hitting you. Repeatedly. And Sean and Kevin will probably help.

How could you embarrass Naruto like that?! I know that in the few weeks you've been here, you two have settled into a routine of argue, fight, act-like-nothing-ever-happened, but this was something that I don't think Naruto's going to forget anytime soon.

Beating him in a fight? Fine, you've already done it more than once. But then, to rub it in his face, in front of everyone…In my head, I know that you didn't really mean it, that you were just riling him up, but even I can't help but be furious.

I don't know what reaction you were waiting for, but did it ever occur to you to try a different method, since that one didn't seem to work after ten-minutes of straight insults? And he just stood there, red-faced, and took it! He wouldn't let the others, or even me, say anything in his defense.

Every time I think I understand you, Sasuke, you pull something like this, and I feel like I'm right back at the beginning. You know that what Naruto is like; you know enough about him to hit exactly where it hurts, and sometimes, it seems like you take pleasure in that fact.

I would ask what is wrong with you, but I already know. Heck, I probably know better than you do. Moron.

First thing tomorrow, you are going to apologize, even if I have to drag you over hot coals to get you to him. Got it?

Haruhi

* * *

Haruhi,

I'd supply the coals.

Sasuke

* * *

Subject: Sasuke's stupid, but getting better

Isa,

It's hard to believe that Sasuke can be so immature. I mean, yeah, he's only 16, but still, I think it has to have something to do with having a penis. Seriously, I think that it lowers your IQ--in particular, your emotional IQ--by at least ten points.

I have to say though, that every once in a while, he surprises me in a slightly more pleasant way.

Yesterday, after their daily sparring match, Sasuke took to insulting Naruto. Now, that in itself is nothing new, but the viciousness was definitely not common. I know why he did it, too, and if it weren't almost sweet, I'd be a lot angrier than I actually am--though I'd never let Sasuke think that I'm not as angry as I seem.

While we were hanging out the day before yesterday, a girl from our school came up and started flirting with Naruto. And I mean REALLY flirting; she was hanging all over him in a really tight outfit. It was hysterically funny for the rest of us, because Naruto--as usual--had no clue what was going on. But Sasuke just clammed up as soon as she touched Naruto. He barely said a word for the rest of the night, and then he was a real jerk to Naruto yesterday, mocking him pretty brutally in the middle of the School.

I had Lao give him a note from me, telling him that if he didn't apologize he wouldn't know what'd hit him. But his reply made me feel a little better; it seems like he was feeling really guilty (which, of course, served him right!) Oh yeah, and Lao said that his eyes were all red and puffy, like he hadn't slept, and his hair was all over the place.

I think he would have apologized even if I hadn't told him to, and that's really saying something. I mean, this is Sasuke we're talking about! I doubt he's ever sincerely apologized for anything in his entire life, the jerk! But first thing this morning, before even I got to Naruto's to pick him up for school, Sasuke went over.

Neither of them would give the details of the apology, but by the time I got there, they were sitting there, eating breakfast like nothing had ever happened. I even think that Sasuke cooked for Naruto, because Iruka doesn't get up until later, and the last time I checked, Naruto couldn't make toast, let alone pancakes and eggs.

I'm glad that they made up without any real prodding from me. I say that I'm working on getting them together, but nothing could really happen if I was the one doing all of the work. And this is already something different from the other times; when I said that I doubted that he'd ever apologized for anything in his entire life, I didn't mean just this one. In all our times together, he's always been too aware of his family, of his duty or pride, of everything around him, to ever just let himself be aware of his feelings. No matter what he did or didn't do, he had a ready excuse, and it never had anything to do with HIM.

We're finally getting somewhere. Thank the gods.

Haruhi


	13. Frustration and Fangirling

Um, la? (Something only bandies/chorus people from my high school would understand. Which is sad, because I was neither.)

So...this is a bit...long...Eheheh...Yep...So...Hiroshima is really hot...and yet almsot everyone wears longs sleeves and pants, and LAYERS! ;-; Why? (I don't, obviously...)

FANfiction is FUN! O.o

* * *

Subject: Frustration and Fangirling

Isa,

I know that it's only been a couple of months since Sasuke moved here, but somehow, I thought that as soon as he got here everything would fall into place. Weird, Naruto's usually the blindly optimistic one. (And yes, because you keep asking for details, it has always been that way. In every life, Naruto's been the optimist, I've been the realist, and Sasuke's been the pessimist.)

As you can guess, I'm frustrated with the lack of progress between Sasuke and Naruto. Yes, they've become good friends--as evidenced by the fact that all they do is argue and tease, and yet one won't go anywhere without the other. But still, THAT'S IT! We're halfway through the school year, and there've been no hints of romance! And trust me, I'm definitely looking.

We're juniors in high school; we're supposed to be hormonal, darnit! But NO, I have to be stuck matchmaking the two most stubbornly sexless boys on the planet. I honestly don't think anything romantic has ever even popped into Naruto's mind. Seriously! He never understands what's going on when girls--and even some guys!--hit on him, and porn…Well…That'll take some explaining.

Okay, well, you know that my friends are easy-going about things like that. I mean, Hillary, and the rest of us girls don't start squealing 'pervert' every time one of the guys makes a dirty joke. Heck, I've made more than a few myself, and so has Tanya. Hillary and Cat are a little shy, but, like I said, don't mind the jokes. Haha, Yasmine said once that she makes them all the time, but if she made them in front of us 'kids,' she'd feel like a pedophile. My point is: we're not exactly prudes, even if we're not perverts.

So, to begin my story: Kevin thought that, since we're teenagers, we should watch a porn at least once. (I happen to know that he has an entire collection, and I'm using it to blackmail him into buying me lunch once a week so that I keep it from Hillary. She already knows about the entire thing, of course, and was, in fact, the one who told me where to look. Hah!) Sean and Cat were a bit iffy, but finally, everyone agreed to try it at least once, just for kicks. So, Kevin brought it over, and we watched it at Hillary's cabin one weekend when her parents were away on business.

There we were, giggling at the movie--minus Nick and Teresa, because gods know he'd never let us corrupt his little sister like that, and minus Gabriel, who's still too young--and I glanced over at Naruto, expecting him to be laughing, too. It was really weird; he wasn't paying attention to the screen at all; he seemed more interested in our reactions. Do you know how creepy it is to look at your friend while you're watching a dirty movie and find him staring at you with a smirk and a raised eyebrow?

I swear, I'm surrounded by freaks.

Now, that was last year, before Sasuke got here, so I don't know how he'd react for sure, but I can imagine. Think about it:

He hates the idea of anyone seeing what he's thinking/ feeling, so he'd never giggle nervously with the rest of us. I can imagine him sitting to the side, and staring into a dark corner trying to ignore what was happening. Because the room was dark, Sasuke would have felt safe in letting a bit of his blush show.

(And as long as I'm imagining this…) Every once in a while, his eyes would be drawn back to the group, back to--dun-dun-DUN!--Naruto! His one true love! Then, their eyes would meet; they'd forget the rest of us were there, and they'd….

(Side note: I have to say, Sean and Tanya left as soon as the movie was over. Together. We didn't see Kevin or Hillary for the rest of the night either.)

Okay, okay, I'm in a crazy mood, I admit it. But seriously! Hormonal teenage boys who are always together, always touching each other (during fights), and NOTHING HAS HAPPENED! I just want to slap both of them upside the head. Or lock them in a closet.

Geez, this makes me sound like a pervert who only wants to see two hot guys get it on. Oops, did I just describe you, Isa? Haha! Really, I bet you regret getting me into yaoi anime by now, huh? I wonder what Naruto would say if he knew? Eh, he'd probably grin and call me kinky. Hm…I wonder what Lao would do? He was with us when we watched the porno, but that was a silly group thing we did for fun…I wonder what he'd think about watching one with me alone sometime?

Geh, there's another place where nothing's happened! I know that I told him to wait for me--though I still don't think he quite understood that I wasn't actually rejecting him. Not that he's given up! But now, with nothing happening between Sasuke and Naruto--who will totally be the uke, thank-you-very-much!--I'm getting frustrated about my love life, as well.

Lao is absolutely sweet to me, but I can't help but wish he'd, I don't know, be a little more forceful about things. Whoa, that didn't come out right. I'm not saying I want him to become all macho, or to molest me or anything. But, even though he was the one to ask me out, and he professes his love at least once a month, I still feel like I'll end up doing more of the work.

I know, I know, it's weird! I told him to back off for a while and now I'm upset that he did. He's just so much of a gentleman that I almost wish he WOULD grope me or something, just to prove that he's actually interested in the physical side of a relationship. Ugh, no matter how I say this, I can't explain it well.

Okay, here's an example: We were all hanging around one night, and somehow or another, Lao and I ended up alone behind the slide. It was a perfect spot for one of those push-her-up-against-the-wall-and-kiss-her scenes from a fan fiction. (Another vice you introduced me to!) Heck, I was already leaning against the stairs, no one was watching, and he was standing right in front of me. It was a gibbous moon, so it was pretty bright, and it was so totally romantic!

He leaned in, closer and closer. I could feel my heart pounding, but even stronger than that were the warm-fuzzies taking over my body. And then….He kissed my cheek and picked a twig out of my hair.

The moron.

I honestly almost cried. It's not like I've ever hidden that I like him back, even if I refused to officially be his girlfriend for now. I don't know if he's just that innocent or naïve or what, but I'm NOT! I, too, am a hormonal teenager, and just because I already know who I'm going to spend my life with, it does not mean that I want to wait forever to have him!

I've never told you this right out, but yes, in most of my lives I do end up marrying the incarnations of Lao. It's not the whole 'soul mates' thing that Sasuke and Naruto have, but it's true love all the same. If it were the 'soul mates' thing, then maybe things would have been different in some of those lives. I said that I married him--or was with him--'most' of the time. I can't remember all the details of any of the lives, and most of the time, they come to me in flashes of images in my dreams, sort of like movies.

I've dreamt those dreams for as long as I can remember, but they only started making real sense a couple of years ago when I first saw Sasuke with his family on TV. His father was donating some money to some cause, and the rest of the family made a cameo on the nightly news. I guess it must have been an important cause. Anyway, I saw him, and it all just came together in my head, the past, the present, and what I wanted to do for the future.

Like I said, I don't know all the details, but I know the endings, Sasuke's and Naruto's and mine. They die, and I live my entire life with their voices in the back of my mind. Some of my lives were happy, some were horrible, and most were both. I didn't often survive until old age, and, in fact, more than once I died with my boys.

When I did survive until old age, it was because they'd saved me. When I got married, it was through them that I met my love for that lifetime--almost always Lao, but sometimes other people if Lao's incarnation wasn't around. When I had children, they had the names of my sister, my brother, my friend, whoever Naruto and Sasuke were to me at that time.

It might sound freaky, but I do have favorites. I can remember about ten lives, but the stories of most are incomplete. I'll tell you the story of one that I can recall well.

_Once upon a time, there was an old healer woman. She had no family, but everyone in the village loved her, so she was never lonely. One day, while gathering herbs, she found two small children--a brother and a sister--crying in the woods. Their family had been attacked by thieves, and the two children had barely escaped with their lives. So, being a kindly woman, the healer took them home and raised them as her own._

_The children grew up happy and cheerful, playing with the neighboring children as well as with the son of the local lord, and it wasn't long before the girl was taking over as the village healer. The boy, who'd always been a bit restless, kissed his sister and adoptive mother goodbye and took to traveling. Time passed, and the healer died. The girl, though, wasn't lonely, because like her predecessor, she was loved by everyone in the village, including the son of the blacksmith, who she loved in return._

_In the winter before they were to be married, the brother returned. He came in during a snowstorm, and the girl barely recognized him. He had grown, and was now a strong fighter for hire. However, he remained a kindhearted boy, and often worked for poor villages, clearing their roads of highwaymen and thieves. If they couldn't pay, then he simply asked for a night's lodging and food before moving on._

_When they'd been young, the two had often played with the local lord's son; he was their closest companion. He was arrogant and cold, but they could tell that he adored them as much as they adored him. While the fighter-boy was visiting his sister, he came into contact with their old friend once more. The two fought and teased each other, as they always had, but now there was something different to it, the girl could tell._

_The lord's son was engaged to a neighboring lord's daughter, of course, even though they were only sixteen. She was sweet, and quiet, and madly in love with another lordling she'd met at court. But, because that lord was not quite as rich as their lord, their lordling friend had no choice. He had to uphold his family's honor and marry the girl he did not love and who did not love him._

_However, the fates seemed to be as against this marriage as the bride and groom, for when he was traveling to visit her, his party was attacked by bandits. The lordling was thrown from his horse, and died a few days later. Everyone in the village mourned, and even the bride mourned, for though she loved another, she'd counted the lordling as a friend. But no one was as pained as the fighter-boy, for he felt that he'd failed his friend._

_After all, wasn't it his job to rid the roads of bandits?_

_So, the night that the lordling died, the fighter-boy rode out by himself to get revenge. His sister didn't know; she only discovered the next morning that he was gone. She and her blacksmith ran all the way to the area where the bandits had been seen, only to find them all wiped out. They searched for her brother, knowing that even if he'd survived the bandits the winter's chill would have killed him overnight. They searched and searched, but it wasn't until days later that they found his body, sitting under the tree where she and her brother had played with the lordling as children._

_They buried the two as soon as the ground thawed out, and the girl never forgot what she'd seen between them in the few short weeks they'd had together. She married her blacksmith, and they had four children, naming one after her brother and one after the lordling._

So, what do you think? I wrote it like a fairytale, because it's the only way I could figure out how to tell it. I mourned for them, in that life, but my own life was long and happy. It sounds strange to say it, but I don't mourn them anymore. I get sad and scared when thinking about what could happen to my boys this time around, but I can't make myself really _grieve_ for the lives before. Maybe it's because I've done all my grieving while I was in those lives.

Okay, okay, back to lighter topics!

Christmas is coming up soon, and I'm hoping for something to happen then. Maybe Sasuke'll cave and get Naruto a romantic present. Or heck, I'd be content if he got him edible underwear or lube; ANYTHING to show his interest. The boxers he got Naruto for his birthday don't count, since they had fat old women on them. Who knew Sasuke had a sense of humor?

Then again, he did let us dress him up as the inventor kid from the Goonies for Halloween. I think he just liked the trench coat. Oh yeah, and Hillary finally emailed me the pictures from then, so if you want to see them, I'll be posting them on my blog.

Naruto's idea for the entire group going as 80s movies characters was great! I might be good at strategy games, but he's brilliant at coming up with silly but cool ideas. Plus, he was pretty hot as the Karate Kid, and seeing Sean as Mr. Miyagi was just priceless! XD And you have to check out the picture of Kevin, Hillary, Lao, and me as the Ghostbusters! (With Nick and Teresa as the two side characters with the glasses…) The others went as the other Goonies characters, but only Sasuke's costume looked like anything but normal--albeit tacky--clothes.

Anyway, I was talking about Christmas, wasn't I? Geez, considering how much we talk on IM, you'd think my emails would be shorter, huh?

Iruka is having a big Christmas Eve party this year. It's going to be all of the normal gang, and our parents, and some people from the School. I'm planning on hanging up a whole bunch of mistletoe, including a few sprigs in the area around Naruto's bedroom doorway. What? A girl can hope, can't she? (Hm, maybe I'll hang some around another secluded area and lead Lao over…)

So, yeah, I'll talk to you later! Finish your finals fast, so that you can come on IM more! I end up talking way too much in emails!

Haruhi

Haru,

Geez, that was a lot to take in! I doubt I could give you any tips about romance that you haven't already thought of, so I won't even bother talking about that. As your friend, anyway.

Finals were fine, thanks for asking. --; I did really well in my psych final, an actual hundred percent! I've always done decently in school, but getting a hundred on a final…Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm studying psychology! It suits me really well.

On that note, I have to say, as someone who's studying people and how they deal with their emotions…Don't be too hard on the guys. They've both dealt with all sorts of rejection in their lives. It's not something that just goes away, even if you do find your soul mate. Help them where you can, but don't push them into anything they're not ready for!

As for you and Lao…I've never actually had to deal with a guy being too 'nice,' so I don't know what to tell you. He's a really physical guy, right? I mean, with all that working out and training he does? (Geez, I wish I was surrounded by guys like Lao and your boys!) So, the best advice I can suggest is, instead of sitting him down and starting an awkward conversation that probably won't clear anything up, take action. In other words, seduce him. Then, give me details on how you did it, because darn it if my love life isn't dead.

Seriously, I'm a hot girl; I'm smart and only nasty for a few days every month. (Well, only THAT kind of nasty. ) Yet, here I am, working my butt of in school and at my family's flower shop. Like I told you, I'll be transferring to a school near you next fall to study botany, so I guess it wouldn't make sense to get a boyfriend now. But, how weird is it that my closest friend is two years younger than me and thousands of miles away? I have a few people I'm friendly with here, but there's no one I'm going to miss.

It's more than a little pathetic.

Well, now that I've given you advice and moped, I'm going to bed. I have one more final tomorrow, and I'm not looking forward to it. I like science, but Chemistry at 8AM? Ugh.

Goodnight!

Isa


End file.
